Au fond du gouffre ou dans tes bras
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (OS) Jeu du Fof. Stiles est coincé au fond d'un puits et il attend qu'on vienne le chercher. [Sterek]


**OS écrit dans le cadre de la 75ème nuit écriture du FoF (lien sur mon profil)**

 **Heure : 22h**

 **Thème : Piège**

 **Pairing : Derek X Stiles**

 **Fandom : Teen Wolf**

 **Date : 01-07-16**

 **Disclaimer : TW ne m'appartient pas. Seule l'histoire sort de mon cerveau dérangé :)**

* * *

Il faisait atrocement froid, il était trempé et il avait mal. Mais il n'était pas inquiet pour lui : il était inquiet pour tous les autres.

Certes, lui était coincé au fond d'un puits rempli d'eau avec de l'aconit tue-loup après s'être fait méchamment tabassé, mais au moins il était tranquille maintenant. Au pire, il pourrirait ici jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt de faim ou congelé, et au mieux il aurait un rhume, et encore ! Alors que les autres... Il n'en savait rien.

Ils pouvaient tout aussi bien être en train de siroter des cocktails dans leur loft - ce dont il doutait énormément - ou être en train de se battre pour essayer de le retrouver. Et d'un côté, Stiles se sentait horriblement coupable d'être soulagé par cette dernière option. Il ne voulait pas être la cause de leur blessure ou pire, de la mort de l'un des leurs.

La meute était une part énorme de sa vie, tout comme l'était son père. Il ne pouvait désormais plus vivre sans l'un des deux. C'était tous ensemble qu'ils vivaient, qu'ils riaient, qu'ils affrontaient les problèmes. Ils étaient tous devenus une immense et réconfortante famille, assemblée de morceaux brisés ou solitaires.

"Stiles !"

Le cri qui retentit beaucoup plus loin et dont il n'entendit qu'un faible écho eut le mérite de le sortir de ses pensées. Il ne se rappelait pas qu'il tremblait... Ni que ses jambes l'avaient lâché. Il commençait à être vraiment trop fatigué. En même temps... Il avait calculé qu'il était dans ce trou sombre depuis au minimum une journée et demi alors il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que sa jauge d'énergie soit au plus bas.

Il essaya de se remettre debout, pour être plus visible, mais son bras se déroba sous lui lorsqu'il voulut s'appuyer dessus. Ah oui, il devait être cassé. A force de rester immobile dans l'eau froide, le jeune homme avait oublié ce qui s'était passé avant qu'il n'atterrisse dans ce puits. Il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi stupide de sa vie - mais Scott et les autres auraient sûrement pleins d'autres exemples en tête.

"Je suis là." parvint-il tout de même à dire, mais pas en criant. Il avait déjà usé sa gorge la veille.

"Stiles !" répéta une deuxième voix, beaucoup plus proche.

Ils allaient le trouver. La joie et le soulagement envahirent le jeune homme, qui sentit l'adrénaline accélérer les battements de son coeur. Il allait être libre.

Soudain, une ombre recouvrit le peu de la clarté lunaire qui réussissait à illuminer sa prison.

"Stiles !"

C'était de nouveau la première voix, cette voix grave et inquiète qui le fit sourire.

"Derek..." murmura-t-il, mais l'autre l'entendit grâce à ses sens surnaturels.

"Je descends !

\- Il y a de l'aconit.

\- Merde."

Scott qui venait d'arriver proposa d'y aller quand même : "J'aurais plus de force en tant qu'Alpha."

Derek n'eut que l'option d'acquiescer. Il n'allait pas faire le difficile alors qu'ils venaient tous de se battre et que Stiles était encore dans un trou sombre et profond.

Ils mirent bien 20 minutes de plus pour que le jeune homme retrouve enfin la surface. Les deux loups étaient horrifiés par les blessures qu'il avait.

"Ce n'est qu'un bras cassé, murmura Stiles dans les bras de Derek, Scott reprenant des forces après avoir touché de l'aconit.

\- Et des côtes fêlés si j'entends ta respiration, s'inquiéta le plus âgé des trois, en plus de toutes les coupures sur tes jambes et sur ton ventre.

\- J'ai été naïf.

\- On ne t'a pas assez protéger.

\- Je suis un humain, pas un enfant, Derek. La prochaine fois...

\- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois."

Les yeux étincelant du Bêta firent sourire Stiles.

"Tu as raison, chuchota-t-il en calant un peu plus sa tête contre le torse musclé du plus grand. Je ne te quitterais plus pour une simple engueulade.

\- Tu ne me quitteras plus du tout.

\- Oui."

Il s'endormit finalement dans les bras de son compagnon, certains que leurs ennemis n'arriveraient plus à profiter de la faiblesse de leur couple pour leur tendre des pièges.

* * *

 **Bon... C'est beaucoup moins bien que ce que j'imaginais mais je crois avoir respecté le thème. Vous en pensez quoi ?**

 **Kisses**


End file.
